monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Future MH Wishlist
Members of the Monster Hunter Wiki can put down what they want for future Monster Hunter games, including monsters, weapons, ideas, items, or types of quests. The list that will be formed are only wishes of users, and are not in any way indicative of it being in a future MH game. Notes Before Adding your Wish Please do not put your idea in the Category. Do this, and your wish will be deleted. If you don't know how to put your wish in the table, then please post outside the table. Another user will be more than happy to fix it. Be sure to spell and Grammar check. Thank you. Mckie Likes & Dislikes If you like (or dislike) a particular idea, simply edit the column on the right and increase the number by 1 only. This section will be monitored for tampers and vandalism. = The Wishlist = |151. | Here's mine: I collected some votes and they say that lance sucks. So my brother and I decided to change the lance. The lance has a new upgrade, a spirit gauge like the Ls but the shape of the meter is a sphere and the meter is harder to fill than the Ls, about 4x or 5x. When the lance's spirit gauge is full, its attacks will pierce beyond the lance's sharpness, much like the SnS. Also, it will pierce through skin-hard White Fatalis, even in Armor mode, for lance is built for piercing. It will also make the user of the lance fight faster twice the normal speed. Also, the spark attack of the lance(always show when you attack), instead of +1 damage to the attack, will be +2. All these upgrades will make the hunter fight even more fiercely to gain the trophy of hardwork thanks to this. Also, the lance's special ability is the hunter prepares for a quick spring of the lance, then it will unleash it like a Town's dragonator. I think the features of this lance will make it the new trend of any weapon, maybe it will be the 2nd or even the 1st of the most heavy weapon damager of all times. The quests, from the Guild or the Elder and Felyne elder, always starts out on the camp or any area, or in secret areas. On G-rank quests, I would like the quests start with a twist: before you go to any quest....there are some improvements I would like to make...after you confirm the contract fee....you're going to the Pokke Village Department Airbase. This is where you will be riding on a Rathalos or a Rathian and other species of the two...will be paradropped on the area.....The Pokke villlage Department Airbase is located near the north of the Guild Gathering Hall, based on a mountain range. The Airbase is a real airbase, except instead of metal, it's cement. The Rathalos(red) and Rathian(green) is primarily used for HR1-3. Rathalos and his other species(Azure and Silver) will drop you off to random areas, but Azure and Silver los have a higher chance of being dropped off onto secret areas and good area headstart. 60% secret areas you will be paradropped by Azure, 40% areas with good headstart areas. Rathian can't paradrop you onto secret areas(I know.....it's awful), but you can be paradroped individualy and some areas with the boss always shown up. 70% a boss is detected from an area by Rathian, 30% she didn't. On online, there you will see some hunters being picked up by Rathalos or Rathian or any of the other species of the two, going down from them, returned from a quest. Also, when Rathalos dropped you from a high place, you can activate the parachute anytime. If you happen to forgot to activate the parachute, you will take a little damage but thanks to an air-cushioned skin bag, not a herb shall you need. You can get the parachute in a room named "Paradrop tools". Also, the parachute is reusable and can be used up to 3x.The parachute can be made of any hide, you can choose any of it with effects while descending from a paradrop. Don't worry, forum...the rest, you can customize when my wishlists says you can customize. Cont.....next visit......thanks!!! Mark Anthony 13:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Mark Anthony152. 152.Mine is to have a another type of weapon but really close up like metal fist for a weapon.Osakaa 153. I think that scythes should be their own weapon type like longswords used to be like greatswords. Scythes must be very sharp and have good affinity but they have average attack. Their special should be like the longsword hit to fill it up and when its full your sharpness and the sharpness of your friends(in multiplayer)increases and so does your attack there should also be a visual change like spikes coming out of the upper part. The attacks of the scythe should be 'circular' like you spin alot a bit like DS the only difference is that the scythe does not have any excesively long combos like that you can dodge after every strike. Every scythe should also give 1-5 sharpness points to activate sharpness skills faster like ceanator armor. Maxpain 155. to be able to stab a sword inside a monster with ds that takes out health like poisen and take out a shield =P 156. Cont.....these Rathaloses and Rathians are not the usual monsters that you see...they were born together and they come from an egg....in the past.....a hunter took many wyvern eggs that are actually Rathalos eggs and Rathian eggs......instead of giving them to the guild to earn some money, he kept them in his purpose. He gave the eggs a warm place away from the village and took care of the eggs...after 27 days..they hatched. Now he feeded them and took care of them...and he came back to the village along with the full matured los and ian...and reported that he was lost for 5 months(think about that!). Now, he presented to the Guild the wyverns and they discovered that all of them were not territorial because THEY THINK THAT THEY ARE ONE FAMILY! So, the Guild builded an Airbase on the mountain range of Lydia, and happily, the monsters also served them a purpose: paradropping. Then, you can combine items like for example: you got basarios hide + parachute tool. You get: paradrop effect: You will descend faster and safer because of it's rocky hide.Bonus effect: Defense up +15 because some monsters like Genprey or Velociprey can jump onto you because of High jumping skills. Mark 14:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Mark Anthony 157.Capcom must put health bars in monsters with a coloration. Purple is the Highest and red is the lowest for future games and two new traps called poison spike trap and sleep spike trap. 158. There should be a new type of monster called Pterosaur Wyverns. They will be like Bird Wyverns and have huge beaks. (No, they are not like the Yian Kut Ku, their attacks are same as Bird Wyverns, but they do not look like Bird Wyverns and they have much bigger beaks.) 159. A new feature called Hunter party which means you can recruit up to two AI controlled hunters into your party, along with your Felyne Comrade. You can upgrade your hunters, giving them skills in the same way as Felyne Comrades. They will come with you on hunts. They are more powerful than Felyne Comrades but once they are killed they will not rejoin you until the quest is finished. Hunters will have different stats which will affect their combat styles and what weapons they use. You can give them five commands in a quest which are wait which means they'll stay in the area their in, attack which means they will engage a assault on any enemies nearby, gather which means they will gather materials or carve a monster and the carves will later be available to take from their inventory at the end of a quest, Patrol which means they will split up and travel to different areas to look for the main monster in a quest and retreat which will cause the Hunters to return to camp to regroup and recover their health - Hero of Kokoto. 160. We have melee weapons, bowguns, but nothing in the middle. You could argue gunlance, but I think thats not much of a range difference to a normal lance. I think they should have like bladed gloves. This means you can do proper karate-style up close combos, but you can also aim at the monster and shoot them with the blades. Im sure people would back me up when I say that its annoying when you've just put a shock trap down and the monster tries to fly away. After doing so much damage, shooting it out of the sky could turn the tide of the battle. :D XXx ChAoS ZeRo xXx 19:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 161. Okay, the runway for the airbase is purely cement with lines painted white. The sides are fireflies glowing in pattern the same way an airbase is. Why not a natural one? 162. Okay, forum. You can edit the rest. Another idea: Felyne Comrades are available in online, and other player's Felyne Comrades are shown up in the gathering hall, either you use Xlink Kai or AHD to see them. Felynes will team up, scoot in the area and find the boss, gather certain items, or paint the boss for other players to see them. They will not follow you, instead will work as a team of four. These felynes increase attack, defense and even response in battle when they are in groups. They will play the flute which informs other teams that they have found their target. They will knock out the stunned, interact with other players even they are not their master(i.e. hunter 1 has felyne 1. hunter 2 has felyne 2. felyne 2 can help and interact with hunter 1. felyne 1 can, too, help hunter 2 felyne 1 can help felyne 2 and vice versa.). One will setup the traps, the other knocks out the felyne who setup the traps, the other calls the attention of the monster, the other one tries to attack the monster to cancel out its option. Pretty cool, eh? Mark 04:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Mark Anthony 163. A few new armor skills. "Sharp Protection" the monster would take damage from hitting you, the amount of damage would be a small percentage of total defense, the skill would work with armor that has sharp edges. Another could be "Grounded" where you get stuck in the ground after being knocked away you would have to shake it off like faint(note this is a negative skill the positive could be "Uplift" or somthing were you are only on the ground for a liltle bit). 3/29/10 4:14 (ET) -DunKed 164. An armor skill called "Invisibility". You will be invisible to monsters, but to your other hunters and yourself, you will be seen like a transparent figure, or a faint image of your character. Your disguise will be revealed when you are damaged, or you attack. If you stand still, you will be seen like a non-interactable object in the field. You can be unseen by monsters when you move or you are stationary. However, your stealth ability will be neutralized when monsters roar. Mark 02:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Mark Anthony 165.diferent age groups for wyverns? baby, teen, adult, elder? and and yeh, the older the are the harder to kill, with the old ones you get, elder ____ scale, and with the babies you would get things like baby ____ scale. Idea by Sam-e... erm... i... like... nargacuga's... i think an old nargacuga would be really cool.... with like whispy hair, and a huge tail... a baby one would also look sweet... :D thanks for bothering to read! 4/2/10 12:41 european time , -Sam-e 166. At the moment, i think CAPCOM is covering a fair area of the animal kingdom as their monsters, but im getting tired of so many wyverns! I know dragons and wyverns pose a good challenge, and you don't feel bad about it unlike if you killed a dog monster. But, CAPCOM should really include monsters that are actually catlike other than the bloody felynes and melynx's we have now. They ripped off the Tiger and Panther by making them wyverns, and the new Jinouga has ripped off the two wolve monsters from frontier. I reckon they should have more diverse and distinguishable monsters ( ones you can tell the difference of ) other than wyverns. TigrexJeff 167. My Wish is that you could go out the village even without quest and you could pet monsters you captured and a new weapon a giant flute that when you play it, it makes monster go sleep or other effects... and also a new longsword named "The Ancient Longsword of the Longsword Master ''" it need every boss monsters 3 scales and need 1000000z its cover are combined scales and the sword is just like iron katana and damage is about more than the strongest weapon in the wishlist and another elder dragon called Luz(A.K.A. The Legendary Black Dragon) that is a huge dragon with a horn that is color black if your watching Soul Eater(An Anime) then its the black dragon there and it is a dragon element, weakness is raw, habitats is battleground and its attacks are combinations of akantor and the thunder beam and thunder ball of rajang except it's not thunder it's dragon right and a new attack called dragon ball meteor shower means that it will fly very high fire a barrage of dragon element balls it has a large radius to be fired so in able to dodge it run very far away and when it starts to fire just dive but not near the dragon! it's size is about a box that is inside is 4 fatalis think about that and also a new weapon called dagger that has no shield but makes your speed of a ninja!!it's attack are like a SnS just the speed was changed for short movement speed up and when attacking the speed of your attack is also greatly increased and it has a new attack called X-Strike that you need to charge Triangle+Circle unto 3* and your character will disappear and become invulnerable and attacking the face of the monster with two diagonal waves and after the waves had reached the monster your character will attack with two diagonal lines but your on the back of the monster it's like running through the monster but you still damaged it! Great huh? Just used my Imagination!! ^^ ''JhAs27 |168. A new felyne kitchen skill: Felyne emergency, when you are low on health and you are trapped in a corner and you want to recover yourself? Then this skill is worth the apply! Within seconds, you will heal automatically when your health is dangerously low! A new skill called "Matrix". This skill allows you to dodge any close-to-death attacks that takes 60% - 90% of your health to be gone to survive. This happens when the screen suddenly slows greatly, like the matrix movie. You will take your character out of the attack, and when it's done, it's speed will set back to normal. It reloads after 45 seconds. There are two conditions for the skill to work: One-Your CURRENT HEALTH MUST NOT BE LOWER THAN 60% - 90%. Two-It will work after it reloads. You will see the reload sign if you see red lines swirl around your character as if it drank a power pill. 168: The ability to make different types of trap, such as Poison Traps (Traptool + Ioprey Fang) or Sleep Traps (Traptool + Sleepy Fish). Expanding this you could make higher level traps (using for example Genprey/Ioprey Fang+ or Sleep/Electro/Toxic Sacs). Also it'd be nice to be able to buy throwing knifes from the pedlers in the village.